


History is Happening (and I wish it wasn't)

by Person1302



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti-Donald Trump, Discussion of Politics, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Protests, Reincarnation, Texting, discussion of leftist theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person1302/pseuds/Person1302
Summary: This is a reincarnation fic. You know the drill.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John André/Benjamin Tallmadge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**shortboi has started a chat**

**shortboi has named chat Room 607**

**shortboi has added DrunkenSailor, cabbageman, and PrettyBoy**

**shortboi:** since we’re all going to be in the same dorm room soon, I made a group chat

**PrettyBoy:** Shouldn’t we introduce ourselves

**shortboi:** right

**shortboi:** Benjamin Tallett

he/him

formerly Benjamin Tallmadge

majoring in PoliSci and Theatre, and a minor in music

**DrunkenSailor:** Caleb Burford

he/him

was Caleb Brewster

majoring in chemistry and environmental science

**PrettyBoy:** John Alder

he/they

Formerly John André

Majoring in Music and Theatre

**DrunkenSailor:** abe i see you lurking

**cabbageman:** Abraham Weldon

he/him

Abraham Woodhull last time

Majoring in sustainable development and environmental biology

**PrettyBoy:** Wait a minute

 **PrettyBoy:** @cabbageman Were you Samuel Culper?

**cabbageman:** yeah

**PrettyBoy:** I knew it!

**DrunkenSailor:** couldn’t you have just googled that?

**PrettyBoy:** ……………………..yes

**shortboi:** why didn’t you?

**PrettyBoy:** I forgot that google existed

**shortboi:** lol, I did the same thing in 7th grade

**cabbageman:** did you really?

**shortboi:** yeah, I tried to do a project on hamilton from memory

 **shortboi:** in my defense, this was pre-musical

**DrunkenSailor:** the heads of intelligence everyone

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HeadlessAce has started a chat**

**HeadlessAce has named chat 6th Floor**

**HeadlessAce has added shortboi, FormerMurderHobo, and 32 others**

**HeadlessAce:** Hello everyone! My name is Louis, formerly King Louis XVI, and I will be your RA this year.

**BillNye:** Hi, I’m Edward, formerly Edmund Hewlett

**FormerMurderHobo:** I’m John, was John Graves Simcoe

**Stronk:** I’m Anna, I was Anna Strong last time

**MomFriend:** Mary, formerly Mary Woodhull

**shortboi:** I’m Ben, formerly Benjamin Tallmadge

**PrettyBoy:** I’m John, formerly John André

**DrunkenSailor:** Caleb, was Caleb Brewster

**cabbageman:** I’m Abe, Abraham Woodhull last time

**SideEye:** I’m Rob, and I was Robert Townsend last time

**AttackandRetreat:** I’m Charlie, Charles Lee last time

**RedandBlue:** Brian, was Benedict Arnold

**FormerMurderHobo has changed their name to MurderHobo**

**MurderHobo:** :)

**RedandBlue has left the chat**

**AttackandRetreat has left the chat**

**HeadlessAce:** what have I gotten myself into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire fic isn't just texting. This is just for exposition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and John meet their upstairs neighbors.

**shortboi:** It’s moving day 

**DrunkenSailor:** are you in 607A or 607B

**shortboi:** 607A

**PrettyBoy:** me too

**DrunkenSailor:** i’m in 607B with abe 

**shortboi:** I’m headed over to the dorms now

**PrettyBoy:** I’m already there, so I’ll see you in a bit

————————————————————————-

Ben unlocked the dorm room door. He peeked inside and saw his roommate. His chestnut brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail. He glanced up with his kind sky blue eyes.

“You must be Ben, it’s so nice to finally meet you in person.”

Ben’s stomach did a backflip.  _ Oh fuck, he’s cute. Stay calm and don’t mess this up. _

“You too!”

_ Nailed it. _

“Before you unpack, do you want to go to meet our upstairs neighbors with me?” John asked.

“Sure,” Ben replied.

The two started down the hallway towards the stairs, chatting as they went.

“This year’s been insane,” John commented, “with the global pandemic going on, the sheer incompetence of our elected officials, the racism within the police force becoming so obvious that people are going out and protesting while the pandemic rages on. Not to mention the upcoming election.”

“Yeah, we live in crazy times now. By the way, what happened to the murder hornets?” Ben thought out loud.

“No idea,” John responded.

They arrived at room 707A and knocked on the door. A man slightly shorter than Ben with curly red hair opened it.

“Wait, Alex?”

“Ben, is that you?”

“Yeah! I haven’t seen you in years!”

“Same!”

A taller blond man with a rainbow mask walked over to the three of them from somewhere in the room.

“Hey babe, who are you talking to?”

“Ben from last time and…”

“John, Ben and I are your downstairs neighbors.”

“Ok, I’m Jack by the way. I was John Laurens,” said Jack. “You seem familiar, did I know you last time?”

“Maybe,” replied John, “I was only at the Continental camp for about a week, though.”

“Oh...wait a minute, were you John André?”

“Yes, I was.”

“Alright, just don’t try anything with Alex.”

“I’ve seen what’s down that road, so I have no intention of doing so.”

After a few more minutes of chatting and catching up, the pair headed back to their room.

“Charles Lee owes me $13,” Ben remarked on the way downstairs.

“Why?” inquired John.

“I made a bet with him last time, and I just won it.”

———————————————————-

**cabbageman:** Caleb and I are headed over there now

**cabbageman:** We got lost in Camden for a while but we’re back on track

**shortboi:** alright, see you soon 

“Caleb and Abe will be here in about an hour,” announced Ben.

“Should we let them know about who our upstairs neighbors are?” asked John.

“Nah, Caleb and Abe could sleep through Armageddon,” responded Ben.

“Oh, that reminds me! I’m ordering some soundproofing foam, should I ask if Alex and Jack need some?”

“Sure, but why are you getting the soundproofing foam?”

“I write and record my own music.”

“That’s really cool! If you need help putting the foam on the wall or anything just let me know.”

“Will do.”

——————————————-

**PrettyBoy:** I’m ordering some soundproofing foam, do you want some?

**STONKS:** why do you ask?

**PrettyBoy:** I’ll let you connect the dots

**STONKS:** O H

**STONKS:** I would like some soundproofing foam then

————————————————-

**ColorWheel** : Alex is as red as a tomato, what happened?

**PrettyBoy:** All I asked was if you two wanted some soundproofing foam 

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“We’re here!” Caleb loudly exclaimed, popping his head through the shared bathroom. He was wearing a blue mask with anchors on it.

“How was the trip?” Ben inquiried.

“We got lost in Camden trying to find a bathroom, and I swear we made the same loop four times in a row.” Abe replied from the other room.

“That’s rough buddy,” John commented nonchalantly.

“Did you just-” Ben’s phrase was interrupted by a faint knocking.

“I wonder who that is,” Ben and Caleb pondered in unison.

Abe, being the closest to the door, answered it. A tall, lanky man with short red hair wearing a light blue mask, and a slightly shorter man with dark skin and short, dark, curly hair wearing a cloth mask, were standing outside.

“Bonjour, je m’appelle Gilbert, et c’est mon  colocataire Hercules. Nous  vivons à l'étage.” 

Abe looked around with a worried look on his face, silently asking for help.

“He said that his name was Gilbert, and that I was his roommate Hercules. We live upstairs.” Hercules quickly translated.

“Thank you, I’m Abe, by the way.” 

“Il a dit que son nom était Abe.” Hercules translated.

“Si ce serait plus simple, nous pouvons nous présentons en français.” John chimed in from the other room.

“Cela serait apprécié.”

Caleb walked through the main door in Ben and John’s room and over to the group standing in the hall. The other two followed him.

“Bonjour, je m’appelle Caleb. Je partage une chambre avec Abe.”

“Je m’appelle Ben. Ravi de vous rencontrer.”

“Enchanté de vous rencontrer aussi” Gilbert replied cheerily.

“Je m’appelle John, je suis le colocataire de Ben.”

“C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.” Gilbert smiled.

“Plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi.” John responded. 

They continued to chat for another hour or two before Hercules and Gilbert had to leave.

“A demain!” Hercules called to the group of four.

“Au revoir!” they replied. 

“It’s getting late,” Abe remarked. 

“Yeah, and classes start tomorrow, too,” Ben stated.

“We all have Literature together, so I guess we’ll see you there!” Caleb thought out loud.

“Yup, see you tomorrow!” John said as they turned towards their dorm room

“Goodnight!” Caleb replied.

Ben waved goodnight to Caleb and Abe before following John into the dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while, I got swamped by school.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben was awoken by the sound of someone tossing and turning. He turned to see John wrapped in blankets with a torn expression on their face.

_ “ Should I wake them up or-”  _ Ben’s thought was interrupted as John shot upright with tear tracks glistening on his face. 

“Are you okay?” Ben whispered, concern in his voice.

“Y-yeah, just a nightmare. I’m okay.” John replied.

“Do you want a hug, or a glass of water, or-” 

“A hug would be nice.”

“Alright, one sec,” Ben commented as he walked across the room and hopped onto John’s bed. Trying his best to comfort them, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a warm embrace. He knew what the nightmares were like, all reincarnates did. The best thing he could do right now is comfort him and tell him that everything is going to be alright. 

“Can you stay here the rest of the night?” John whispered.

“Sure, I’ll stay as long as you need.”

“Thank you.”

John pulled the blankets over them as the two of them laid down. As they sank into sleep, Ben pulled him close. And for the first time in weeks, John slept peacefully.


End file.
